Trip to Japan
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Neptune has a little fun with the faunus in the Land of the Rising Sun. ONE-SHOT


**THIS IS REALLY RICH! SUN POV!**

The icy wind battered our cold hunched bodies propped up by ski poles. I looked at my wife Blake and my best friend Neptune Vasilis - I shouted, "Last run, cut to the trees."

I should probably introduce myself- I'm Sun Wukong, I'm 28 years old and I'm a faunus (Monkey to be exact). My wife is a faunus as well (a cat) Her family is one of the richest faunus families in our home state of Michigan so we never really have to worry about working. We have an adorable 4 year old son name Tumnus who is staying with his grandparents (P.S. Blake's dad still kinda hates me but its the good kind of hate). Me, my wife, and buddy are all Michigan alum (Go Wolverines!) The wind propelled us over the crest and finally its effects were muted; my skis and legs buried under parting, fluffy, white powder. We floated into the trees, billowing streaks of blowing snow like contrails. The dance was on as we weaved like specters through the shadowy white birch trees.

At the bottom, we skied past the closing lifts and headed to the parking lot. We were all grins mirrored by golden goggles and heaving to catch our icy breath.

Packing up the car, Blake asked, "Usual? I'm cold."

"Definitely!" I agreed.

"Beer?" Neptune asked quizzically with a smirk on his face.

We decided to go to Japan's Nagano Prefecture because Blake wanted to see the country that gave the world manga. She absolutely loved the stuff. Sometimes her manga piled our bedroom! But Japan was always a top vacation spot for us. The food, the fashion, the landscape, and the people. Apparently Japan really likes faunus since we were way more accepted here than back in the States. It was Neptune's first time skiing in Japan and we were teaching him the ropes. "No, Onsen!" I said.

"Woah woah woah! Onsen? Like in water?!" Neptune asked. Oh yeah I forget to mention. He's scared to death of water.

"Come on dude I thought we got rid of this problem back at UM!" I said.

"I did! It's just that...well."

"Well nothing. You're getting it!" said Blake. I loved how she was assertive and passive at the same time.

Through bobsled like roads constrained by foggy windows, we made our way to a remote onsen in our rented Subaru Legacy.

"Dude, we have to go to the men's area and shower prior to going into the onsen - we'll meet Blake out in the mixed pool. You can use the small towel to cover yourself, lay it on a rock or your head once you sit down." I explained as we paid for our bath and towel rental.

"Ummm maybe I should-"

"Maybe you should come with me!" I told him as I grabbed him.

Neptune and I stripped and made our way to the open shower area, we sat on stools and meticulously scrubbed ourselves. It was a chore trying to stop him from running out and enjoying the bath. I glanced and admired his toned physique (not as much as mine), took a quick look at his cock and tabulated some comparisons. It's not the first time I've seen him naked, but I always like to look. It always seems he does the same.

"You know, Sun. I still can't believe how much you've filled out since college, dude." he said as he washed my abs.

"Thanks I have to in order to please my minx of a wife. And you never know when Grimm might attack!" I said.

"And this shower was a good idea! And not because you're using your Semblance to hold me down!" he half joked. He grabbed my tail and washed it also. I had got a little aroused.

Squeaky clean, we hid our privates with our cocktail-napkin sized towels and headed to the outdoor onsen. Steam rose off the water into the black clear night where stars tried in vain to outshine the full yellow moon.

Blake, poised and submerged, beckoned us as her amused yellow eyes looked us over while we gingerly waded through 104 degree water, all the while trying to keep our hand towels in place. Also I had to use another clone to make sure he didn't run off.

"GODDAMN IS THIS WATER HOT!" Neptune said.

"Well the Japanese are known for their high tolerance of heat." said Blake.

"Yeah man just think of happy thoughts." I said.

"Easy for you two to say! You guys are faunus! Heat is like ice cream to you guys!" he said. We gave him a smile.

"Well we are trained to handle more perilous conditions than you humans." I told him jokingly.

"The moon is amazing tonight," Blake stated.

We all looked up, silenced by its presence and took in the sight.

In hushed tones, we caught up on each other's lives - we talked mostly of our travels around the world while living in Michigan and Neptune filled us in on the single life in California (Inland of course).

After awhile, beet red, Blake exclaimed, "I'm cooked, I'm getting out."

I noticed Neptune stealing glances as Blake rose from that steamy, murky water only to be disappointed by a bland cotton smock covering her body. Onsens are funny - guys go buck naked, but girls are supposed to rent a small smock if they are bathing in a mixed onsen.

My beautiful faunus wife stood with that bland smock clinging to her breasts and following the folds of her body with long black hair and cat ears dripping. She had our attention, silhouetted by that magnificent moon.

"Let's go boys!" she said, "I'm starving - up, up, up!" and she grinned wickedly as we stood up, applied our loin cloths and marched in front of her - our bright red asses outshining the moon.

Sushi and sake never fail to get my kitten sweetie horny. Her fine straight hair was caressing my abs, balls and groin as she sucked my 13 inch hard cock. I kept my moans down, aware that Neptune might hear a floor down in his bedroom. She also grabbed my tail. I love it when she does that. It just hits a nerve with me.

Blake trailed kisses up my body and planted her wet mouth on mine. She abruptly broke off and with a glint in her smile asked, "So how are we going to do this?"

"I've been thinking about that; we've got to ease him into it - first fill him with ideas," I said.

"Do you think he will?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, he's definitely into you. But to get him to suck me or let me fuck him. Who knows? We definitely have to plant the idea first," I said, "if we get him horny as hell and firmly lead him - he might."

"How should we do it? Strip poker, Truth or Dare?" Blake wondered.

"Those can work, but we really want him to want to," I said, "We should start by drinking tomorrow night and asking him about fantasies while we seed ours."

"Ooooohhh, this is going to be fun! I am so hot right now, stick your cock in me and pull my hair!" She pleaded as she got on all fours and pointed her tight little ass at me.

I pointed my cock at her neatly trimmed pussy and sunk into soft, clutching, wet warmth. As I bottomed out, I grabbed a handful of silky black hair and pulled gently. Blake moaned wildly, "Fuck me, fuck me," as I steadily pumped her wet pussy. I hope Neptune heard us.

After a day on the slopes we found ourselves a private booth at the back of a resort bar. I ordered Sake and Japanese Beer. We began with light conversation, remembering the deep powder had at the various bowls that day.

Blake and I gradually steered the conversation to sex after a few more shots and beers. The alcohol was loosening us up and Neptune was telling us about a sexual adventure with a super hot girl he just couldn't please.

Seems he had licked, sucked and fucked and finally came with out getting her off. Neptune continued, "She seemed frustrated, kept rubbing on my softening cock." She finally said she was close and asked if I would finish her off with my mouth. I love giving oral, but man, I looked down at the mess I created - my cum was dripping out of her and all over her pussy."

"Wow! What did you do?" Blake anxiously asked.

"What could I do? I wanted her to cum too. So, I went down on her," he blushingly said.

"And?" I said.

"And she came," he said.

"But what was it like? You know, licking up your own cum?" Blake curiously asked.

"Pretty much like I thought it would be - sticky, gooey, salty," Neptune replied.

"Huh... did you like it?" I asked.

"Well, it was really cool how much she got into it and quickly orgasmed - I didn't mind it," Neptune said looking down at the floor.

Neptune seemed a bit embarrassed that he shared too much. I broke the silence and ordered Sake.

Blake spoke up, "I think it is super hot, any guy that goes that far to please a girl is aces in my book."

She continued seductively, "I've always fantasized about Sun fucking me while another guy licked my clit - that would be heaven." "I would be on all fours while Sun slowly fucked me doggy style, the guy would be laying down under me in a 69, his tongue circling my button and his eyes watching my pussy get filled."

We watched Neptune for a reaction, he was wide eyed and fixed on her every word while he shifted in his stool and adjusted his crotch.

"Oh geez, that would be too much. I might lose my load and the guy would be licking it up - just like Neptune," I added hoping that Neptune was visualizing himself doing just that.

Neptune smiled and laughed. Blake and I looked at each other knowingly. When we got to our condo we abruptly bid Neptune goodnight and went straight to our bedroom.

We fucked as loud and as hard as we could, talking nasty all the way through it - knowing that Neptune was listening.

It started snowing during the night and we awoke to fresh powder up to our waist. We hunted fresh lines in the back bowls all day.

On a double lift, Blake and I talked about Neptune. Blake said, "I think he's ready, lets seduce him tonight."

"Yeah, he's probably ready, but lets give it one more night of prep work," I said, "I want him to be so wound up he jumps at the chance to do anything we ask of him."

"OK, OK, OK... this is going to be so hot. I can't believe we're doing this," Blake said, "Same plan?"

"Yep, bar, alcohol, sex talk - seems to be working," I said.

We found a smoky Yakitori Bar where the food smelled phenomenal. We made ourselves comfortable on a tatami matt in a private corner, crashed out on the pillows, eating and drinking.

After a few beers, we started in with light stuff: the kind of lingerie Blake likes to wear, when and where we lost our virginity, etc.

Neptune even asked, "What type of underwear do you prefer? Granny or G-string?"

"Oh, G-string definitely - I wear lots of skirts, so no lines and I love the way my ass looks. Don't you?" Blake said with a wink as she rolled over on the pillow and showcased her taught, clothed ass.

"Uh, yeah, definitely, looks great." Neptune said.

"Speaking of ass, do you like to lick ass? Sun loves to rim me, are all guys like that?" she asked innocently.

Neptune looked at me then back at Blake, "Yeah, I do, I'm pretty open to most things?"

"Really? Sun loves his ass licked too," she said in a whisper.

Slightly confused, Neptune looked at me again.

"Yeah, it feels amazing - I can almost cum just from a rim job," I said.

With that, Blake stood up, "I'll get the check, we should get to bed if we're going to get more fresh powder tomorrow."

Again, we went straight home and straight to bed - we wanted to save our energy, tomorrow we would execute on our plan.

The storm had intensified over the night, we awoke to over 4 ft. of powder. Too bad, the lifts were closed due to avalanche danger. We slept in.

Blake and I finally arose late morning. Feeling well rested and full of zip, I checked the ski reports: lifts were still closed, still snowing and the wind was kicking.

The room was cold, so I jumped in shower. Blake joined me and we had a little fun soaping each other's slick bodies. I started to get hard and Blake pumped my cock with her petite, sudsy hands. She stopped and smiled. "Save it, let's see what Neptune is doing," she said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Okay, cool," I said as I washed myself off. We hurriedly toweled off and dressed like kids anticipating Christmas.

"I'll go out there and see what he's up to and scope out the scene," I said. I made for the kitchen and was glad to see Neptune awake, freshly showered, lounging on the couch reading a book. He had started a nice fire and the room was toasty.

"Good morning," Neptune said.

"Morning, man that wind is howling. Nice fire," I said. As we both peered out the grey window where trees were bowing for mercy to the raging wind and snow.

I grabbed a glass of water and headed back to our room.

"He's awake and kicking it on the couch. He has a nice fire going," I told Blake.

She replied, "Oh, how sweet - that was thoughtful."

"Yep, this is perfect. I say we throw all cards on the table," I said, "wear your half sweatshirt and black g-string and strut out there."

"What, that's not very coy - seems a little ridiculous if he doesn't respond," she said.

"Hmm, OK, wear the outfit, but take a small load of laundry out and say you've run out of clean clothes," I said, "and then go to the kitchen and start to cook some breakfast."

"Still a little nuts, but what the hell, got to start somewhere," she laughed a little and changed into the black g-string and her grey fluffy sweatshirt that was cut at her midriff.

"No, no bra," I said as she started to put one on. She dropped it and adjusted her g-string.

She looked stunning, her long black hair flowed down her elegant neck now more exposed thanks to the loose fitting sweatshirt. Her nipples faintly protruded through the soft cotton and the bottom of her perfectly round orbs were on the verge of exposure, highlighted by her slightly muscled ribs, toned stomach and loveable belly button. But her olive long legs that framed her black triangle and her wonderful ass would set any man or woman on fire.

"Oh my! This will definitely do the trick!" I said.

"What are you going to do?" she said.

"I'll come out nonchalantly a little after you," I said.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she said. And she picked up a little laundry, shook her butt at me and walked out the door.

I could hear her say good morning to Neptune and explain she was out of laundry. A few doors shut. I stripped to my boxer briefs and a t-shirt, waited a couple of minutes and then walked out.

My gorgeous wife was at the stove fiddling with a pan, her body on display. Neptune had moved to the barstool on the center island of the kitchen. He couldn't stop staring.

I walked up to Blake from behind, put my hands on her butt cheeks and slid them up her torso to rest on her tits under her sweatshirt. I kissed her neck and grinded my pelvis into her butt. She turned her neck and kissed me back.

Still kissing, I slid my hands down her tight stomach and into her g-string, feeling her trimmed pussy and rubbing her wet clit. She let out a slight moan - the first sound since I entered the room.

I pivoted her to face Neptune, now my back to the oven. I pushed her g-string down just above her knees, forced her legs open to the limit of her underwear and began to finger fuck her pussy while my other hand pushed up the left side of her sweatshirt to reveal her left tit, which I began to massage.

I looked at Neptune, who sat staring at us dumbstruck, and said, "Neptune, come over here, get on your knees and lick my beautiful wife's pussy!"

Without hesitation, Neptune was on his knees before my wife, mouth on her pussy and hands on her hips. I lifted her arms and pulled her sweatshirt off. I quickly shed my briefs and T-shirt, rubbing my now naked body against Blake's backside while I groped her breasts.

I dropped to my knees and firmly grabbed her ass cheeks, spreading them apart. I could clearly see Neptune's tongue snaking into the wet folds of Blakae's pussy. Her sweet butthole was puckering rhythmically. I wasted no time and stabbed it with my tongue, licking and pushing into her.

Blake was moaning loudly, she steadied herself with a hand on each of our heads. As she tightened her grip on our hair, we intensified our tongue work - grinding our mouths into her pussy and ass. She twitched up on her legs as if cramping and cried, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, OHHH."

Blake was elated. She shucked her g-string, grabbed each of our hands and led us over to the fireplace where she sat on the low rise of stone.

She ordered Neptune, "Take off your clothes!" and waited patiently as he hurriedly removed his shirt and sweats. Like I said Neptune had quite the bod. She pulled him closer and grabbed his hard cock - looking at it and feeling it. It was a 14 inch monster and thick as a can of Coke! Man I was so jealous! Generally we faunus guys have the larger dicks but Neptune was the definitive proof against that! It was definitely the biggest cock I've ever seen and since faunus are a very sexually active species that's saying something! I could only imagine those poor girls that suck and take his mighty rocket. And to top it all of his balls were the size of oranges!

She took him in her mouth and began to suck while pumping him with her hand. I was talking dirty, "Suck his cock, oh yeah, take him all the way in, lick his balls, yeah fuck her mouth."

Neptune could only groan.

She stopped and drew me in, still pumping Neptune's cock and now sucking mine. I told her, "Suck our cocks together." And she moved to grip both our cocks, Neptune and I now pressed up against each other in both body and dick. He didn't flinch.

Blake couldn't get her mouth over both, but she licked the tips and pumped both of our cocks with her hands, sliding easily over the spit and pre-cum.

I began to pump my cock against Neptune's cock wrapped in her hands. Neptune followed suit and we were grinding our slick cocks against each other still being jacked by Blake's tight grip.

I dropped my hand onto Neptune's ass and began to rub his butt cheek. If anything, he moved his ass closer to me. I followed his crack to his asshole and rubbed it gently while we continued to grind.

Blake pumped us frantically as she muttered behind a focused look, "Cum on his cock, cum all over his dick!"

I'm not sure to whom, but Neptune exploded. His brilliant white cum sprayed over my stomach and continued to spill out over my cock. Blake kept pumping the cream all over our cocks.

I was on the verge when Blake stopped jacking us and said, "I need to fuck you."

I lied on my back and my wife straddled me, grabbed my cock, stuck the tip at her pussy entrance and sunk down on me. She pressed her chest to mine leveraged her elbows to push back at my every thrust. I grabbed her ass and pistoned harder.

Neptune, was stroking his gigantic cock, coming closer - looking to get involved.

I pulled her ass cheeks apart and said, "Dude, lick her ass while I fuck her, she'll love it."

Blake looked back at Neptune, "Oh god, lick my ass Neptune, lick it!"

Neptune got on his knees between our legs, I slowed our thrusting down and he licked her ass as I slowly fucked her. My cock was an inch from his mouth.

Blake was writhing in ecstasy, squealing, "Ohh Yeah, fuck me, fuck my ass with your tongue, lick my hole!"

I was so close to cumming, I had to pull my cock out. I grabbed my shaft and yanked it out of her pussy brushing it along Neptune's chin. He didn't pull back. I said, "Suck my cock, put it in your mouth."

Neptune's rough hand grabbed my shaft and directed my cock to his mouth. He engulfed me with powerful jaws and sucked. Who knew his mouth was like a black hole? I pumped his mouth a few times and stuck my cock back into my wife's hungry pussy. Now alternating from pussy to Neptune's mouth.

Blake briefly stopped the action and rolled over, so that she was now laying on her back on my chest. I grabbed her legs behind her knees and pulled them up to her chest. Neptune grabbed my cock and shoved it back into her exposed pussy.

I held her still as I thrusted my cock in and out, while Neptune sucked her clit with fervor.

Blake was gasping and moaning and I was talking nasty, "Eat her pussy, lick my cock, ohhhh, taste our fuck, lick my balls."

Neptune's mouth was everywhere, sucking on my ball, licking my shaft as I fucked and swirling his tongue around her clit.

I gasped and felt a familiar pulsing, my orgasm cut loose in a massive flooding of Blake's pussy. I kept pumping and felt my cum wash around my cock which Neptune was now busy licking. I pulled my cock out and Neptune sucked it into his mouth.

Licked dry, he returned to Blake's swollen cream filled pussy and earnestly went to work licking her clean. Blake was beyond control and shivered and moaned in orgasm.

I hugged my wife, and said, "Neptune, that was hot!"

Blake said, "That was amazing - let's get some breakfast and think of what other kinky stuff we can do today."

"Oh, I have some ideas," Neptune said.

 **THE END**


End file.
